millershowfandomcom-20200215-history
Riley Matthews
'Riley Matthews '''is a Seventh Grader in Miller Community School. She was first introduced as a fashion foward, and fierce pre-teen, who loved to make people miserable. She was best known for her role as Zoey Wilson, in the drama, High School Drama, before her character got killed off following she getting herself fired for her attitude. Trying to get a fresh start, Riley tried to become a Queen Bee of her clique, however, she also learned to use body, looks and charm to get her way. Riley is also trying to hide she is absolutely smart and is a straight "A" student. She is also determined to make sure no one finds out the reason she got kicked off High School Drama. Following her break up with Luke Ross, Riley went to a party hosted by Parker Rooney, where she got drunk and passed out, during this, she got assaulted by Jacob Dawson and Mark. She struggled to come to terms with her assault, and managed to keep her head on high. However, she has accepted this and came to terms with it. She has also changed into a better person since then. Riley is best friends with Ravi Ross. She is also friends with Chloe James, Lindy Watson, Dez Wade, Parker Rooney, Liv Rooney, Lucas Friar, Olivia and Jasmine Kang, and is currently on good terms with Avery Jennings and Farkle Minkus. She was formerly best friends with Maya Hart. She is portrayed by Rowan Blanchard. Character History Season 1 In '"Smells Like Teen Spirit", 'Riley and Maya are seen in Riley's window as she is recovering from being kicked out and no one knows. She is telling Maya that no one can know about the "mysterious reason" she was kicked out. Her father appears and tells her if sh's proud of her life, Riley tells him to get out and storms off. Riley is later seen with Zuri, Farkle and Parker at the Summer concert. Zuri calls her off when she announced she was fired from High School Drama. She steps on her foot and Zuri drops her water on a machine that breaks the concert, causing the 4 kids to be sent to 'concert jail'. Later on, they kids are in concert jail, when Parker's father Pete comes in and bails them out. The next day, she is with the students going to Paris and tells Zuri to keep her relationship with Parker platonic. In '"A Year Without Rain", 'Riley is playing a game of truth or dare with Ravi and some other seventh/eighth graders. She dares him to tell the next girl who walks in to kiss him, the girl is revealed to be Ally and he tells her in French, she is disgusted that Riley, Ravi and their friends are doing things they can do in American. Later, she is seen acting in an episode of "High School Drama". In '"Wrecking Ball", 'she pretends that she is heartbroken over Parker so that no one can know they are dating, she is later seen with him watching a movie, making Farkle jealous because he likes her and Zuri as well because she likes him. In '"Baby...One More Time", 'Riley and Parker are making out in class, making Farkle and Zuri jealous, because Farkle has a crush on Riley and Zuri likes Parker. Later, she and Parker are below a balcony kissing, when Zuri tries to dump a bucket of water on them but fails and it falls on a teacher, she and Parker laugh. In '"One Thing", 'Riley and Parker are in his bed, Riley is reading an article when Zuri comes in saying Farkle's missing. She gets Parker's help, when Riley gets jealous, she tells them to make it quick. Later, she is in class, she tells him he promised to take her out for coffee and croissants, he later goes and smiles at Zuri after using him for her project. In '"Lollipop", 'Riley is at class, and is announced in her last night in Paris, she and the class will be going to a French restaurant. She makes fun of Zuri for having flat feet and her style, Zuri gets back at her and makes fun for her for wearing "floral print". She turns away and kisses Parker. Later at the dinner, she sees Parker finds Zuri's dress flattering, she spills her juice on her dress, later, Parker announces "he broke up with Riley". She sits at a table behind them crying. In the bus at 4:00am, she looks at Zuri and Farkle while crying. In '"Summer Nights", 'Riley is talking to Mr. Rooney, he tells her he is glad to have a celeb in the school. She feels discusted when she thinks he watches High School Drama. He tells her his daughter is a huge Riley fan and leaves, she asks her mother if she can leave. Her mother tells her she was asking for it by getting herself fired. She feels scared anyone finds out the reason she got kicked off, she assures her they won't. At homeroom, she looks for a desk and sees Zuri, Farkle and Parker. They .]] are mad as she starts to feel uncomfortrable, the techer walks in and tells her to sit, she starts to say she needs to go to her locker, he tells her she's not leaving for an hour and to chill out, she throws her coffee at him, shocking the class. The next day, she's in Mr. Rooney's office, in trouble for assaulting the teacher. Her mother lies and says she has dyslexia as he is about to excpel her, however, her mother saves her...much to Riley's dissagrement. Later, she hears Zuri, Parker and Farkle talking about activities and clubs, she overhears and asks about cheerleading, Parker calls her off as they walk off leaving Zuri to look at her upset, Riley walks away and falls into Ravi's lap, he takes her to the council. Later in the council, she puts her number in Ravi's phone. At 4:00, she is asleep when she gets a phone call from Ravi calling her pretty. In '"Walking On Sunshine, 'Riley is selling dance tickets with Maya bragging about a guy she was dating. Just as she's about to reveal the guy's name, Parker, Farkle and Zuri walk to purchase dance tickets. She and Parker get into a small arguement as Zuri, Farkle and Maya watch. She reveala Ravi's the boy she has been "dating" is Ravi Ross. As they leave, Maya gives Riley a small look as she looks sad. Later, she tells Ravi if he and her are dating, he tells her it's the sleeping pills that make him to "strange things" and he hits her with a palm tree, angering her. The next day, Riley takes matters into her own hands by going to Lucas. She asks him for pills and gives him her wallet, he accepts. At the council office, Riley gives Ravi the pills if he takes her to the dance, he accepts upset. That night, Riley sees Ravi didn't pick her up so she goes into his house and takes him to the dance, at the dance, they arrive and dance to make Parker and Zuri jealous. Ravi rejects her and she is upset. Later, she sees Parker and Zuri flirt as Lucas walks in, he is announced she will get Zuri back as he wishes her luck. Later on, Zuri offers a friendship with Riley, she accepts, all part of her plan. In 'You Oughta Know, 'Riley is at her locker brushing her hair, when Trish walks in and asks her if she can do a writing on her, she accepts and invites her to Parker's party. Later on, she lies to Trish on the article making her sound perfect, however, Joey blabs it as a lie and she decides to lie about her. The next day, she shows Riley the article she wrote, she doesn't like it and leaves. In 'Ironic, 'Trish shows her the new article and she hates it even more, then she leaves, throwing the paper on the floor. In 'Stay, Stay, Stay, 'Riley watches Zuri perform a new song in class, Farkle asks her if she's looking a little green, she says she could never be jealous of her. As she finishes, Riley compliments her and leaves. She feels bad when Parker asks her out and Farkle pulls her out. In class, she walks in on Farkle and Zuri's conversation and offers to make a video for her song, Zuri accepts. That afternoon, Riley takes Farkle and Zuri to the High School Drama set on her character's room. She introduces them to Cam, Zuri's co-star. As they shoot the video, Zuri has to do some sexy stuff all part of her plan. The next day, she shows the video to Zuri, Farkle and Parker and everyone likes it, except for Parker. Later that day, Zuri tells Riley someone has been making a hate page of her after the video, she says all publicity is good publicity and she had to deal with a lot of hate of her acting. In class, Lorenzo harasses Zuri about it, Riley watches. In 'Tell Me Something I Don't Know, 'Riley follows Zuri after her meeting with her mother and Mr. Rooney, she asks if they found the cyberbully. Zuri says "no. Who would do this to me" as Riley responds "Wish I could". After Zuri's meeting with an older girl, she learns Riley was the bully, she walks to her and accuses her of being the bully, she says she was and how "friends don't steal friend's "boyfriends"". As Riley calls Zuri a slut, she spills nail polish on her dress and she calls Riley a bitch as they get in a cat fight. After, getting caught, they and their mothers are with Mr. Rooney discussing and Riley pretends to apologize as she gives Zuri a smirk. In class, Riley is talking to a friend as Zuri plays a death threat song , as she is sent to the office, she gives Riley a s smirk. In 'Sparks Fly, 'she makes fun of Farkle's style calling him a "style wrench", making Farkle call her out and call her a bully. She gives him advice and promises not to tell Zuri. In 'Home, 'Riley is practicing the thanksgiving play, when Farkle calls her a slutty bully. Later on, she is seen at the play and sees a person in a turkey costume (it is Zuri) and she thinks it's Joey. Farkle tells her they switched roles. At the play, everything goes well until Farkle throws a pie on her face, making her upset. Later on, after cleaning her face, she sees that Zuri was the person in the costume, Farkle offers a truce and reveals he doesn't have a crush on Riley anymore. In 'Power to the People, 'Riley walks in on Ravi's studying, she offers him her help but he says he doesn't need more drugs. However, he agrees. After school, the kids meet at the Ross apartment as Riley helps, she calls Ravi handsome however, he gets carried away and kisses her, Riley says it's ok after he says his sorry, and they keep kissing. The next day, Riley is talking to friends, when Ravi comes up and asks her out. The two kiss. In 'Our Song, 'Riley walks in to the student council office with Ravi, bringing coffee, as they begin to make out, Avery walks in and interrupts, Riley invites him to a party and he accepts. She is later at the party and introduces him to Zuri and Parker, they meet as they leave. Later, Riley keeps calling Ravi her boyfriend so he pulls her to talk and says they should just be friends. Riley is upset, so Ravi kisses her as they have sex. The next day, Riley joins Ravi and his friends at poker and mentions she and Ravi had sex. The next day, Ravi is about to break up with her however, when he found out he took her virginity, he decides to date her, she is happy. In 'It Girl, 'she is seen unexpectedly arriving at Ravi's event, he feels embarassed but he still introduces her to Bennett James. He pretends he wants her there, she later leaves. Riley is later seen at her locker when she has matching clothes, he lets her down easy and she feel ok, not knowing his message he is trying to send. She is later seen at the presentation when Ravi breaks up with her for real, so upset, she reports she and Ravi had sex. She and her mother are later in the office with Ravi and his mother talking, Riley says it was consencial and it is legal. Thr next day, she is being slut shamed and ends things with Ravi for good. In 'Love Story, '''Riley is in the hallway and tells Joey she is excited for the party and leaves. She is later at the party with a friend shouting. That night, she gets drunk and takes off her dress in front of Parker. The two are about to kiss when Joey interuppts as Riley passes out, they put her in the pool house. That night she is sexually assaulted. Category:Miller Category:Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Miller Teens Category:Season 2 Category:Musician Category:Athlete Category:Sexual Assault Victims Category:Main Characters Category:Seventh Graders